The Seven Shades Of Silver
by Terminally Ambivalent
Summary: Naruto is going to college with his lover Sasuke, who he later discovers is cheating on him with one of his friends, Gaara. Single and broken hearted, what's a blonde to do when a certain silver haired photographer takes a sudden interest in him? KaKaNaru
1. Broken Coffee Pots Of Fate

Takashi: MY FIRST KAKANARU! _WhAt!_

Kakashi: *_does tiny score pull with his arm_*

Naruto: O.o W-what?! Nobody informed me of this! I will not allow this! (=.=)

Kakashi: I'll teach you a new jutsu...

Naruto: Really?! YEAH! *_skips off after Kakashi_*

Takashi: Okay, now tha' that's been taken care of 'ere's what's what.

**Disclaimer:** *_is being dragged away by the nice peoples in white_* IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! AHA--- AHAHAHA- AHAHAHAHA!!!

Psychiatrist: Her mental evaluation shows that she has an extreme possessive streak for the anime series 'Naruto' whose characters are owned and made by Masashi Kishimoto, not her.

Takashi: Well, there ya have it... *_sniffles_* I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters, *_brightens_* but I do own this fic! ^^

**Pairing:** Main pairing KakaNaru. Some side pairings: GaaSasu (not love), more to come later. (I hate GaaSasu, but I had to do it to make this story work. Sorry!)

**Warnings:** Lemons (sexual scenes), yaoi (guy/guy love as in romantically), language, and if you're still here after all that then there's not much here that'll jump out and surprise you... too badly that is.

**Rating:** M

Takashi: Okay, so that's about it! _**READ ON!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Broken Coffee Pots Of Fate**

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_Emergency call at work, had to go in early._

_Will call you later._

_Love you, _

_Sasuke_

Love you indeed. Even just writing it made him feel as if he just let the filthiest lie fall from his own pale lips. But of course it was truly one of the filthiest lies for he was lying to an angel, a completely innocent, kind, and oblivious angel.

What was this? His 200th note? 394th?

He'd lost track after the 100th. The reason for these notes, or should I say the truths these notes were meant to cover up, was that he was having an affair with one of Naruto's best friends, Sabaku No Gaara. Oh yes, he had been sleeping with the insomniac suffering redhead for months now, or had it been over a year already? All the time seemed to just blur and melt in one another, overlapping certain events, conveying others. He liked the redhead's sense of dominance, his meanness, and his roughness. It wasn't love, no, but it was passionate… just in a dirty kind of way. They both really just liked the dirty, underhanded feel of their harsh fucking. Nothing more.

He slipped through the door quietly and locked the door behind himself. The cool wind nipped at his cheeks and nose, but he just pulled his coat more tightly around him. His footsteps echoed down the cement path he had chosen as his feet took turns hitting the soiled earth. The street laps' light reflecting off of its glossy surface. Down the way, or maybe it was behind him, one can only guess where the echoes of the night originate from, he could hear a stray dog barking, some teenagers laughing, probably still on their own little high after some accomplished prank of sorts, and the faint zoom of cars as they passed only to fade again as they quickly went on.

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, he reached his destination. As his hand went to knock though, the door swung open to reveal a smirking redhead with a horny glint in his cold, cruel turquoise eyes.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

And then, yet again, time became a blur.

Clothes flew, items knocked over, and an occasional grunt slipped through the darkness.

Before he knew it, Sasuke found himself pressed harshly against the dark, almost black, green marble top of what he assumed to be the kitchen. He felt calloused hands running over his willing body, grabbing, jerking, and bruising. And what was that? Oh god-

"Ahhh!" Sasuke screamed in slight pain, but mostly pleasure, seeing to as he was used to the harsh, almost violent, ways of his secrete fuck-buddy, as a thick, firm dick was shoved up his ass and through his far from virgin hole.

"That's right slut. You like this don't you?" Gaara not so much as asked as he stated. His voice never leaving its usually stoic level except for a hint of silkiness that glided off of his tongue. If one were to hear just the level and pitch of his voice, they would have been unable to decipher that the man was currently fucking, and with his best friend's boyfriend at that.

"Nnnn… Oh yes! Oh god, yes! Fuck me harder! H-HARDER!"

But of course Gaara was never one to take orders…

"Why should I bitch? Hmm? Who's your seme, huh? What do you want me to do to you, you whore?"

"Be-because I need yo-you t-to! Oh god, please! I… I-I'm begging!! You're m-my seme! You, you, you! Please fuck me hard!! P-pound me into the grooouuund!"

And with that, Sasuke was harshly ripped from the counter top and slammed into the ground face first, ass in air. Again, the thick cock was shoved up his ass.

"OH YES!!!" Sasuke screamed.

The pain, oh god the pain, it felt so good, so naughty, so… so dirty.

In. Out. In. Out. Stop. Curse. Moan. In. Out. In. Out.

"Who do you love most, hmm? Who do you love, you slut?"

"You! Only you!"

Beautiful are the lies that fall, but hurtful are the truths that shatter. _(A/N: If you quote this give me credit because this is a personal quote of mine. Thank you.)_

And this is how it went on well into the morning. Then Sasuke left for work and Gaara did… well, whatever he does in between, Sasuke never really knew what. _(A/N: OH GOD!! My hands and eyes! They burn! Sorry for all the people I have mentally scarred for life. I hate that pairing, but it had to happen. Also, my other lemons will be a lot better than this. I rushed through this because I hated it.)_

Little to the knowledge of two specific beings, one being in possession of raven hair and the other of red hair, luminous sky-blue eyes began to flutter open.

* * *

Naruto's eyes began to flutter open as the sun's ember rays of early morning began to flood through the window like an unstoppable waterfall. The sheets were pleasantly cool as he moved his feet and legs in order to feel the softness of the cool sheets against his bare legs. He wears only a large T-shirt to bed because he finds himself getting too hot in the middle of the night due of all the material layered atop him.

As he moved his legs he noticed something. Sasuke was not there. Rising slowly with trepidation, thin sheets pooling around his waist, he looked around for his boyfriend.

"Sasuke?" He called timidly.

"Sasuke?" He tried a little louder.

Finally giving up on his verbal search, he slid from the bed gracefully as the sheets slowly, almost unwillingly, slipped from around him. Barefoot, he made his way to their bedroom's bathroom and peeped inside. No one. Next he walked into the living room, still pant-less, in a large T-shirt, and barefoot. No one. He went to check the last place, the kitchen.

Their place wasn't too big seeing as they were both still in college. They were just living off campus together for the summer while school was out thanks to Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother, who had paid for it with some money from the brothers' vast Uchiha fortune because Sasuke could not touch any of the money until he was graduated, married, and working in the family business. Of course, Naruto found the marriage thing to be a bit over kill, but who was he to question their "traditions"? After all, he was just an orphan himself.

He was pretty smart though and through all his hard work he had made enough money to properly support himself with room for a few luxuries, but of course, he was never really one to sit around all day and eat bon-bons. He also had adoptive parents named Umino Iruka, an overprotective mother hen, and Hayate Genma, an easy-going but also protective father. Though he was not adopted when most of his childhood had been he had been thankfully adopted after he and Iruka met in high school, him as a student, Iruka as a teacher, and they quickly formed a strong bond. Genma came not too soon after and at first both he and Iruka were hesitant to let him into their small but loving family, but he proved himself worthy and needed not long after. He also had a godfather named Jiraiya he learned of later in life, but once they met they were very close. His godfather actually worked as the arts and creative literature teacher at the college he was going to now so they got to see each other everyday... That is when the old pervert wasn't trying to get down his principle

Since he was in the kitchen already he decided to get started on his morning coffee. He shuffled over to the shinny contraption and pressed on.

Nothing.

Okay, press on again.

Nothing.

Well… Shit.

"Great, just… great."

Out of the corner of his eye, a piece of paper caught his attention. Walking over to it, he gently picked it up and began to read.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Emergency call at work, had to go in early._

_Will call you later._

_Love you, _

_Sasuke_

Nauto sighed. So that's where Sasuke was, at work again. Sasuke seemed to be going there more and more lately, he hoped nothing was wrong.

With a final sigh of frustration, he made his clumsy way back to the bedroom and started to prepare for a journey down to his local Starbucks.

First he pulled off all his clothes and then stood in front of his closet all natural, a little habit of his since he was little. His eyes soon spotted in their search when he found a nice pair of clean light blue boxers. He reached out into the cubby bin they lay folded neatly in and slipped them on. Then he resumed his search. Soon he spotted a nice black wife-beater shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged his arse nicely (not that he knew though). Slipping those on, he soon spotted his large blue colored jacket that was lined with sheep's fur on the inside. Finally, he slipped on a pair of leather, dark brown hiking boots and wrapped a long crimson scarf around his neck that still reached to the back of his knees when around his neck. With that, he was out of the door faster that a straight man running out of a gay bar, which was really quiet ironic seeing to as he was in fact gay.

* * *

Kakashi sighed again as he leaned to the side, balancing his motorcycle, while the traffic light glared red. He stole a quick glance around of his surroundings only to heave another disappointed sigh. There was nothing, absolutely nothing remotely inspiring.

And with that, the light turned green, he was off again once more.

He had woken up a little on the late side this morning. Not really having much to bother with today. So he had decided just to fix himself a cup of coffee and watch some dirty movies… Which would have been a great plan up until he discovered his coffee pot to be broken. Damn. So with that plan firmly stomped on and thrown out the window, he decided that he would just head down the way a bit on his motorbike to a nice little café he knew of.

He worked as a photographer for a very popular magazine called Genejutsu Magazine, but he also worked a bit with National Geographic, The Daily Prophet Newspaper, and a few other side jobs he was paid for. His reputation and work guaranteed him fame and fortune, both of which he had, and a lot of women, along with a few men, who wanted to be with him, or at least sleep with him. So he did, he slept with a lot of them, but it was never something more then a casual fuck. In fact, he was known in the magazines as on of the most sought after bachelors.

His newest job was at the big college located near his home. He was supposed to teach some photography to the brats. Normally he wouldn't be teaching at all, but they offered some big bucks, plus it might be fun… a little bit fun at least.

Another Red light.

Stop.

Sigh.

Nothing inspiring here either, he looked up onto the balconies above.

A woman watering here plants.

A kid spiting downwards to see how long it takes to hit the sidewalk below no doubt.

A raven-haired male making out with a sleep deprived looking redhead at the top of a fire escape.

A Yorkshire terrier barking at birds—wait; hold on!

Back up.

Now rewind.

A raven-haired male making out with a sleep deprived looking redhead at the top of a fire escape, now that's something you don't see everyday. He took his camera out from its carrying case on his hip and focused the lens on the two. After a couple of seconds of trying to get the angle right, he pressed the photo button and took the shot, quite a few shots actually since he had it set to take a picture every second for 10 seconds.

After the shots were taken the light returned to green, so he quickly stuffed his camera back into the case attached to his hip and was off like a shot.

When he arrived at the café, Starbucks, he pulled in, sliding around the curve with a practiced ease, and parked his motorcycle. After he took the key out of the ignition, he slipped his helmet off and shook his head a bit as his silvery gray, gravity defying hair bounced right back up in to place. He threw his leg over the side, stood up, clipped his helmet to the side, and turned to start towards the outside coffee shop… Only to have his ears brutally assaulted by someone, through his guess, didn't sound exactly pleased, but again that was just his guess.

* * *

Naruto arrived at Starbucks a little worse for wear. He was freezing, damn it! And the best coffee shop here just had to be an outdoors one didn't it!? Karma… you bitch.

Naruto trudged up to the end of the long line that had formed outside of the coffee stale and began to wait, albeit impatiently at that.

5 minutes.

Long line.

Still waiting!

UGH! What was taking these morons so long to make a damn coffee?! He began to fiddle with his scarf and rock back and forth on his heels albeit childishly in an attempt to pass the time.

Finally he was second in line! _Took them long enough_, he thought to himself. He wondered who was serving coffee today? Maybe it was that weird guy Ebisu, or that guy he was partly friends with, Kankuro? No, no, neither of them would take this long, in fact neither of them liked talking to any of the costumers so they usually just quickly got the order, shoved it in their face, and told them to leave so it couldn't have been them.

He heard a giggle escape from the young girl in front of him. Curiosity fully peeked now; he craned his neck to the side to see who was working today. As soon as he saw three familiar mops of orange, light brown, and goggle infested dark brown hair who's owner's face was making flirty faces at the girl in front of him, he lunged forward, slightly knocking the girl aside him, and grabbed the brunette by his scarf and pulled him forward, annoyance blatantly written across his face.

"KONOHAMARUUUUU?!" Naruto yelled into Konohamaru's face as he attempted to strangle the young boy from over the counter by the scarf around the brunette's throat.

"N-N-NARUTO-NIICHAN?!" Konohamaru yelled in shock as he attempted to be rid from Naruto's vice like grip.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO DAMN LONG GAKI?! WHY?!"

"N-Nani?!" Konohamaru yelled as his friends, Moegi and Udon, just looked on impassively as they began to pick up orders again as if nothing were amiss.

"YOU LITTLE TWIRP!! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH EVERY GIRL IN THE DAMN LINE WEREN'T YOU!!! AND I WAS ALL THE WAY IN THE BACK FREEZING. MY. ASS. OFF!!"

"B-but Boss--!!" Konohamaru tried to cut in, but to no avail.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, BAKAYARO?!"

"Mah, mah… What seems to be the matter?" A deep, calm voice intervened, but if you asked Naruto, it seemed to have a teasing tone to it...

* * *

Kakashi started walking up to the coffee store still listening to the loud yells of the "displeased" person. As soon as he got there he stopped dead in his tracks.

There, in front of him, was a young blond male roughly around the age of 20 with spiky blonde hair, huge expressive blue eyes, and three cuts down each cheek.

This person was, for a lack of better words, interesting and, dare he say it? Inspiring! This was just what he was looking for for his pictures! The boy seemed to inspire happiness in the way he glowed, laughter with his kind but comedic ways, hope with his strong nature, and tears for there was some sort of deep sorrow hidden behind those blue eyes.

Realizing the blonde was still yelling vulgarly at the teen in front of him who looked to be turning blue, he decided to intervene.

"Mah, mah... What seems to be the matter?" He asked, trying to keep the teasing tone out of his voice, but by the look of extreme annoyance coming from the blonde when he slowly turned his face to look at him, he had not succeeded.

* * *

**_AND CUT!_**

Well, this is my first KakaNaru so sorry if it sucked. Please send me any ideas you may have, pointers if you find any mistakes I have made (I have no beta so if you're interested, message me), but please no flames.

By the way, The Daily Prophet Newspaper name does not belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling, the authoress of the book Harry Potter.


	2. Of Insults And Innuendos

Spock: Acting Captain (Me: No! It's just Captain!), there seems to be a growing angry mob in the distance. Their proximity seems to be drawing nearer as we speak.

Captain: *looks at "audience" fearfully* A-heh... N-now I know it's been a-a while, but, you see, it's been really hectic here. I'm moving, I'm depressed, I have tons of school work, and I haven't been sleeping well. Tons of excuses, I know, but seriously, I really do apologize to all those I've kept waiting. I promise I know intimately how that feels and it sucks donkey nuts. My reasons are legit though so please try to understand. I will also warn you that this chapter is rushed, made at 4:30 in the morning, and un-beta-ed right now, but I felt you all would appreciate if I just posted it as soon as I could so I'm going to put it up un-beta-ed for now, but hopefully I can get this beta-ed at a later date. Now, this isn't my best writing, not anything near it in fact, but I figure something's better than nothing, right Spock?

Spock: ... *raised eyebrow*

Captain: ... Apparently not. Well, anyways, hope you can at least tolerate it's awfulness! This chapter is a little bit longer than the first in hopes to try and make up a little bit for the long wait. Behold my awesome spelling powers of FAIL! READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Of Insults And Innuendos**

Naruto turned slowly, quite annoyed with being interrupted during his attempt at strangling the young brunette. A few seconds after turning his head a few degrees back he noticed that the voice's owner was right behind him, like back to chest. So he did the most logical thing any person would do in this type of situation; he jumped sky high, whorled around, and screamed, albeit girlishly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Mah, mah…." The stranger began with his pinky in one ear as if in an attempt to sooth his shattered eardrum. "You're a loud one aren't you, gaki?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, ASSHOLE?!"

"I wonder if you're this loud in bed."

"W-WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Naruto was crimson red at this point, his eyes practically the size of saucers.

"I said, I wonder if my eardrum's dead."

"WHA--- OH! YOU JACKASS!!" Naruto yelled as he swung his fist at the mask clad face, but quicker than he could fully register and react to, the man grabbed his wrist, pulled it to the opposite side to hold it at the opposite arm's shoulder as he did the same to the other free hand. Now standing still, it took Naruto a moment to catch up with what had just happened. He was now standing with his back firmly pressed into the, loathe he admit it, strongly muscled chest of his assailant, arms crossed over his chest like a mummy, as the strange grasped his shoulders firmly, but gently with his own hands stuck in between.

And just when he thought matters could get no worse… the man chuckled at him. CHUCKLED! The audacity!

_Who the fuck does he think he is?! _Naruto raged in his mind.

"You might want to make sure you hit what you aim for," the man's voice whispered into his ear teasingly. "Otherwise someone might take advantage of your miss."

"Oh yeah!? Well, sorry I'm not a bat with a homing signal for bastards! LET ME GO!!"

The figure chuckled that infuriating chuckle again and replied,

"Now why would I want to do that? Besides, if it makes you feel any better, I for one think you would make a very cute little bat."

"What the hell?! Bats aren't cute!! NOW LET ME GO, ASSHOLE!!!"

The figure seemed to pout.

"But where would the fun be in that, my little kitsune? Besides, it's so cold out here and all, I'm freezing and you're so warm and cuddly. I'm _sure_ I could help to keep you…hmm… warm as well?" Kakashi raised a suggestive eyebrow as he purred his sentences. _This young man is so fun to tease, _thought Kakashi

"AAHH! Pervert!" Naruto then began to struggle all the more in a futile attempt at freedom.

"H-Hey! Let go of Naruto-nii-chan!" Konohamaru yelled when he finally came back to his senses. He moved to the door flap at the side of the coffee counter and quickly exited, trying to get to his brother figure's attacker. Before he could reach though, the man had already released Naruto and stepped away from him.

"Mah, mah, I was only joking!" The man seemed to stop and consider the young brunette that had been previously advancing towards him. "Are you his lover?"

The question seemed innocent enough, the man who asked it, not so much.

"NANI?!" Was the collective exclamation issued from the blond and brunette duo.

The man again seemed to check his ears for hearing damage.

"I do believe I shall be deaf within the hour." He muttered despondently whilst the two younger men continued to fume in shock and what may have been unadulterated horror at the man before them. Truly, this man could not be for real.

Just then, the young girl whom had been standing behind the blond in line got fed-up with all of the waiting and rudely grabbed the cup of coffee the young woman working at the stand had prepared for the blond, seemingly knowing what to fix him out of familiarity, and shoved it into the still shocked blonde's hand and roughly pushed him forward. The series of events that followed were… devastating to say the least. Or, well, at least to him they were.

After having a scolding cup of pumpkin flavored coffee (because really that's what he always got and Moegi knew that) and simultaneously being shoved rudely out of the line's way, he proceeded to collide, AGAIN, with a well built chest, but this time with the slight variation of spilling coffee upon said well built chest.

There was a moment of silence.

Then…

"Mah, that hurt…"

Naruto screeched for what seemed to be the millionth time and flew back while apologizing over and over again.

Luckily, Moegi, with her sharpened and well honed mother-hen instincts of which she took great pride in, rushed from around the counter, grabbing a napkin dispenser as she went, and then proceeded to usher the young blond and silver-haired man to an out-of-the-way table while commanding Konohamaru to quite staring and get back to work.

After she settled the two of them down, one still dazed from the events that had just transpired and the other looking for all-the world like this shit was on his to-do list, she then asked the "to-do list man" if he would like some type of beverage.

"Ah, no tha-" the silver-haired man began to reply.

"I'll pay." The blond piped up, his soul finally deciding to return to its poor, dazed master's body.

"Okay then, who am I to refuse when someone else is paying?" The gray-gay (definitely his new name from now on) replied with a wide smile and ordered his chosen beverage. When Moegi was gone, off to fill the order, the blond could only stare after her as his mind kept repeating like a haunting echo _"Who am I to refuse when someone else is paying?"_ What the bloody fu-

"Mmm, my shirt is ruined." Was the sentence that interrupted (derailed, crashed, burned, and mutilated) his precious train of thought. The statement was quickly followed by an exaggerated sigh of depression.

This sent a new precious train of thought out of the Grand Naruto Station. What the hell should he do? He had just spilled coffee all over this guy's clean (expensive looking) shirt. Yeah, the guy was a pervert and a complete asshole, but he was still a person and that fresh coffee had to have hurt being as scolding hot as it was.

"Um, yeah, gomen. I didn't mean to do that. Um, would you like to borrow a shirt?"

Naruto knew this was a bad idea, but hell, what was he supposed to do?! Where was Mr. Clean when you needed the bastard?

Kakashi looked at the blond contemplatively. Telling from the clothes the blond wore now, he didn't have near as nice of shirts as he himself owned. He probably didn't have near as many either… yet, if he were to borrow a shirt from the blond, that would mean he would get to see where the blond lived, it also gave him the needed excuse to come back. Not that he really needed excuses, but they were handy on occasion. Smoothed over the process, you know?

"Sugoi. That'd be wonderful. Arigato." He replied to the clearly fidgeting blonde. Heh, he was cute when he fidgeted…

"Ah, um, great! Well, I guess we'll just wait for your coffee and then be off then?"

"Mm." Kakashi nodded his head in assent.

"Um, so, what do you do… ?" The blonde trailed off.

" Kakashi." Kakashi had no fear of the blonde recognizing him as famous for he always went under different aliases, plus the blonde didn't seem the type to fawn. Not that he would mind being fawned over by the blonde, quite the contrary…

Across from him, Naruto sweat-dropped at the James Bond way the odd man had presented his name.

"So, Hatake-san, what do you do for a living?" Kakashi frowned at the formalness with which he had been addressed.

"Call me Kakashi." Before the blonde could argue, he continued. "I am a professional photographer. I take photos for whoever wants to hire, usually magazines, but I've done the occasional book or two."

The blonde seemed to light up at the interesting topic he had just been presented.

"Oh! That's cool! I bet you get to see a lot of new and interesting things!"

"It comes with its perks." Kakashi said with a small smile, enjoying the young man's enthusiasm.

"Sugoi!" The blonde exclaimed with wonder lacing his voice. "Can I see some of your photos?" His eyes seemed to sparkle with curiosity. _Since when did curiosity sparkle in people's eye? _Kakashi wondered. And if so, he wondered if it hurt…

_Looks too cute to hurt,_ he thought with a smirk.

"Nani? You want to see some work by little ol' me?" He batted his eyelashes in mock-modesty as he began to pull out his camera to see if he could pull up the photos he'd taken just that day, but then Moegi returned with his coffee and Naruto stood up, effectively distracted. So Kakashi slipped his camera back into its case and stood to take his cup whilst Naruto paid for said beverage. Kakashi did actually feel kind of bad about that. After all, he was the one with the most money and could certainly pay for his own. The accident was also clearly not the blonde's fault. Oh well.

"Bye, Moegi, Konohamaru, Udon! See you guys later!" Naruto shouted to his friends as he turned to leave with Mr. Gray-gay.

"Bye Naruto-nii-chan!" They all shouted back to him.

And with that, the blonde turned with the silver-haired man following after, the chilling winds of October nipping at their skin.

"So Mr. Gray-man," Naruto began conversationally as they fell in step beside each other, walking alongside the busy street, "What do you usually take pictures of?"

"'Mr. Gray-man?'" Kakashi asked with a knitted brow and low chuckle.

Naruto blushed.

"Well, yeah, you kind of remind me of this manga character I read about; the manga's called D. Gray-Men."

"Oh? And how is that?"

"Well, you both have silver hair and you both have something going on with your left eye." Naruto shrugged. "By the way, why do you have that patch on your eye anyways?" He tilted his head curiously.

_Kawaii…_

"Mah, come closer and I'll tell you…" Kakashi whispered conspiratorially. Naruto leaned closer, obviously extremely curious.

Kakashi grinned evilly, it's diabolicalness only hidden by his mask.

Kakashi leaned in, his lips almost brushing the blonde's ear, and whispered in a husky voice what he knew would send the blonde almost ten feet up in the air, "… Mystery."

_And I was right,_ he thought as he watched the blonde jump sky-high.

"NANI?! Mystery?!" The blonde looked dumbfounded.

"Hai, hai. Ladies love a man of mystery, especially when it comes to what I can do in bed." Kakashi said whilst grinning madly beneath his mask.

"P-Pervert!" The blonde screeched and plugged his ears. He looked positively scandalized; Kakashi snickered at that. "Absolutely –"

"Sexy?"

"Despicable!"

"Ita, that hurt Naru-chan!" In response to his (fake) pain, all he received was a glare. "Nani? It's all true! I swear!"

"Yeah right! And don't call me 'Naru-chan'! I'm a boy damnit! How do you even know my name?" The blonde was cherry red; Kakashi liked cherries…

"Really? Because you look too small to be a boy, plus you're falling for my mysterious ways as we speak, right? Oh, and when your little brunette friend is shouting your name for the world to hear it's kind of hard not to."

"NANI?! You wish! You're nuts! And I am not small; I'm vertically challenged!"

"Mah, who feed you the line that you were vertically challenged? That's just another big way to say you're short." Kakashi teased.

This seemed to infuriate the blonde even more.

"For your information, I –" But the blonde suddenly stopped as he looked past Kakashi at something over his shoulder. Kakashi turned to see what it was.

It was a small apartment complex, red brick on the outside, black metal terraces, and green plants crawling out from the flower boxes. It didn't look to be the most special place in town, but it looked comfortable and inviting. Perhaps the October month's winter chill enhanced that affect.

"Ah! We're here!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Kakashi's hand and practically dragging him to the stairs at the side of the building and proceeded to do so till they had reached the 9th floor. Kakashi, of course, wasn't exactly what you would call unwillingly pulled along…

Naruto pulled out what looked to be a set of well-used keys and shoved them into the door's lock. With a few seconds of jiggling and muttered curses, the door finally gave in and opened a little to quickly. Naruto stumbled forward a bit then awkwardly turned back to invite Kakashi in, who, up until that point, had been looking on amusedly.

Kakashi took a look around as he stepped past the blonde, though the doorway. The place was nice, yet oddly seemed to be lacking… something.

There was everything a home needed, nice furniture, nice TV, good flooring, and all that jazz, but something felt off.

Naruto noticed his staring and inquired as to its cause.

"Nothing, nothing. It just seems to be missing something, that's all." Kakashi replied sheepishly. He didn't want to offend the blonde, but he also didn't want to lie. For some reason, that just seemed to be one of the most awful things he could do.

"Nani? Really?" The blonde said contemplatively. His lips quirking to the side and his brow creasing just a bit, he seemed to pout in a put upon confused manner. "I think so too, but Sasuke-kun never let's me decorate a lot around here."

"Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi had a sinking feeling in his stomach, kind of like all of his organs had been previously held in a bucket and all of a sudden someone dropped it. Naruto seemed to notice none of this and just plowed on talking.

"Yeah! He's my boyfriend, we've been dating for – oh gosh – one year and a couple of months? Maybe two?" Naruto answered.

"Ah." Was Kakashi's short and dispassionate reply.

Boyfriend.

That word now left a bad taste in his mouth.

Boyfriend. Hmmm, on the bright side, it definitely wasn't a position of certain permanency. That made him feel a bit better.

"Oh, almost forgot, your shirt! Here come with me."

Kakashi followed him down the hallway to a door positioned towards the end. Naruto opened the door and ushered him inside, but told him to wait right in there while he went into the walk-in closet to fetch him a new shirt.

As he waited he noticed a picture at the side of the bed on one of the nightstands. Bored, he decided it was a good way to occupy him self, but as he picked up the photo his eyes widened. There, in the photo, was Naruto, not surprisingly, but next to him was a broody looking raven-haired young man, plain expression and folded arms. It looked like the guy didn't even know how to smile. This though, was not what startled him; it was the fact that he recognized the young man as looking like the one he had photographed, not but a few hours before hand, kissing an angry looking redhead. Could this be him? Certainly not… but what if it was? What if, through some weird string of events, he had photographed Naruto's boyfriend kissing another man, and by the looks of it, worse. The man had been exiting the apartment with the redhead in the early morning that always meant either two lovers with early jobs or two lovers who weren't supposed to be seeing each other. He felt an awful churning in his stomach as he looked up to see Naruto exiting the closet with a shirt in tow, smiling broadly.

"Look-y here! None of my shirts'll fit you, but Sasuke's will! Though, they might be a bit small, heh." He finished sheepishly.

Kakashi nodded while smiling, trying to cover up the quickly storming emotions that were picking up speed by the minute.

"Arigato, Naru-chan!" He said to brighten the mood, well, his mood anyway.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled in irritaion.

"Mah, mah," Kakashi waved his hands in front of himself in mock-defeat. "Gomen…" he paused. "Naru-chan."

"Baka! You're annoying me on purpose aren't you?!"

"Me?" Kakashi asked in faux astonishment. "Never!"

"Urgh! Okay, okay! You got a shirt, I'm leaving so you can change." Naruto then turned to storm out.

"B-but Naru-chaaaan! What if I need help? There's a lot of buttons here!" Kakashi was cackling madly on the inside by the time Naruto's burnt red face turned to look at him.

"P-PERVERT!" The blonde spluttered before turning and slamming the door closed.

"Mm, I wonder if that's his new catch phrase?" Kakashi wondered to himself then proceeded to snicker. Looking down at the shirt though, quickly sobered his thoughts. What if this guy, Sasuke, the owner of this very shirt, was indeed cheating on Naruto? Would he tell Naruto? Would he confront the guy? Would he - ?

A thousand similar questions stampeded ungracefully through his head.

Only one-way to find out, he guessed. When the pictures were completely developed, then he'd see… He'd see if he needed to ruin some raven-haired pretty-boy's life.

He slipped the shirt on quickly and proceeded back out of the bedroom and into the living room where Naruto was fiddling with some papers.

"What are you doing?" He inquired, peering over the blonde's shoulders to try a get a good look. Naruto jumped, startled by the sudden reappearance of his annoying houseguest. He looked over at him and replied,

"Going through my papers for my college. Second year there and all."

"Nani? Which college do you attend?"

"Konohagakure No High."

Kakashi's face split into a slow, evil smile, one which could only be described as fitting to a cat who'd caught the canary.

"Ah, is that so? Nice one, right?"

"Mmhm! Great! I really enjoy it there and I'll be able to go back to it in about three days." Naruto smiled in excitement, whilst unknowing to him due to Kakashi being behind him, Kakashi's evil smile spread mincingly wider.

"I'm glad. Well, I'd best be going. I've got a job to get to."

"Ah! Right!" Naruto stood up and turned to lead Kakashi to the door. "It was nice meeting you. Again, sorry about the shirt; I hope it didn't cost too much."

"It didn't." Kakashi fibbed, he just didn't want the blonde to feel bad. "It was nice meeting you as well, and thank you very much for the replacement. I'll make sure to return it."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not mine anyways." Naruto grinned cheekily at him and laughed while opening the door to let Kakashi out. "Sasuke's got enough shirts, you'd think he was some kind of model with all the outfits he has set up."

Kakashi laugh lightheartedly with him and stepped outside, beginning to make his way down the steps as Naruto bid him a farewell from the doorway. He waved and said,

"Later… Naru-chan!" Then smirked as he heard the cursing being thrown his way. He began to make his way back to the parking lot where he had left his bike, all the while thinking,

_Won't this be interesting? _

_**Finis For Now**_

_

* * *

_

Spock: *eye twitching*

Captain: *sighs* I know... that bad, huh?

Spock: ...

Captain: Oh well! At least I get to sleep now! Please, everyone review! The reviews get me motivated and inspired. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! Your support is _greatly_ appreciated. :D Please continue!

**Live Long And Prosper!**

*cue Spock Vulcan nerve-pinch*


End file.
